Moping Around Town
by Glomps.Of.Doom
Summary: Enter the head of Shizuo Heiwajima after his fiance leaves him for his best friend, loses his job, and is slowly starting to lose his will to live. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm doing it again...posting a story while I have another one in progress. I'm going to challenge myself and try to continue this and Devil's Play. Anyways, this was kind of inspired by the movie Eat, Pray, Love and I hope you enjoy it.

Sometimes when people are depressed, they cry themselves to sleep. When they're mad they go around town throwing a fit, maybe even start a fist fight.

Well right now I'm a mixture of both, and I have been for the past month and a half. I've cried myself to sleep at least twelve times, got into approximately two fights, and been throwing a fit throughout it all.

Now, I don't mean to brag but they used to call me the toughest in Ikebukuro. I guess I've been a lot more depressed than angry because people have the nerve to look me in the eyes now. Why am I moping around the city, you may ask. Last month, the women of my dreams left me at the aisle for my best friend.

Stung like a bee, their names were Celty and Shinra, but I find it forbidden to say those names now. If you think that's bad enough, I quit my bar-tending job for her; we were planning on moving to a peaceful place. She loved traveling around the world and knew exactly where she wanted to go.

Seychelles. Just the name sounds beautiful, but she ruined it for me. Now every time I hear it, it brings back memories. Even though it's been a month, this pain still stands over my shoulders.

I'm broke, hurt, and dumb. Now I know why my parents favored my little brother. He's known as Yuhei Hanejima, a successful actor; I'm just an unemployed, depressed, loser.

Janet has been helping a little though. Don't worry, she's not a hooker, she's a sweet old lady who lives next door. She has a forty year old daughter, a therapist, and Janet's been paying for my therapy.

I haven't talked to anyone but her for the past month, my best-friend and fiancé ran off together. Janet and I aren't very close though, I feel as if Janet only puts up with me.

It was a year ago, she was driving down at sixty miles per hour and she ran a red light. My ex-fiancé and I were crossing the street, well Janet hit me. I suffered minor injuries and promised her I wouldn't press any charges. Even though she got her license taken away, we kept a friendship.

Her daughter's name is Robyn, which is pretty ironic because she looks just like a bird. Her mouth sticks out, her nose is elongated, and if she had a mohawk I would have mistook her for one.

She puts up with me even more than Janet does, she pretends to write stuff while I tell her about how my week went, and she always looks down at her watch. And at the end of each appointment she'd tell me the same thing.

"This is just the way life is, you'll get through it, and you'll find someone faithful and who will love you."

Who would ever fall in love with me, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes ran back and forth as I looked at the ticking clock on my wall. Well since you already know about most of my life, I guess telling you that I suffer from acute insomnia won't hurt anybody. It's been getting better the past few weeks and a glass of milk usually got me to sleep.

My house isn't all that, in fact this place was a murder scene, and I ended up getting it for a small price. I have one small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom, my bedroom and living rooms are one.

I have a mattress lying in the corner of the room near my window and plates of eaten food lying around. Nobody even comes by so it wasn't a big deal, the only place I bothered cleaning in my house was my bathroom.

Sometimes I don't know why I live; I'm not doing anything beneficial for this world. Or myself. I feel like a failure, and I have no reason to live. The have the same boring routine everyday.

I wake up at around 11AM, drink some coffee and look for any jobs in the newspaper. Then I wait until 1 to eat lunch, and hey I just thought of something I'm good at. I can cook, really well actually; when I was in high school my brother and I were in cooking club. It was then that I discovered my love for cooking.

The dish I cooked most used to be fatty tuna, keyword; used to be. "She" loves my cooking, especially the fatty tuna, and each evening after I came from work I would cook it for her. "He" would always be over keeping her company, and I guess it started from there.

I feel stupid for not realizing it earlier, but I didn't think she would choose him over me. They had a lot in common, and I guess looks didn't really matter to her. Don't get me wrong, "he" isn't ugly, but- I don't even know how to put it, just let me drink my milk.

I hope you're happy; just one sip of that milk gave me a sudden burst of unnecessary energy. I guess I'll just save myself the trouble tomorrow and get started on reading the paper. You know I never really liked reading, but this city is pretty interesting.

I downed the last of my milk and opened the paper. It was a sign, headlining the paper was the following; "local man commits suicide." My eyes flashed across the paper, "loses will to live", "depressed", "broke".

If Robyn were here I know exactly what I'd hear from her; an annoying voice and...

"This isn't healthy, this individual decided to take their life instead of getting around his temporary problem."

Temporary my ass, how long until 2 months turn into 2 years, and those two years starts to accumulate. Before I used to hope that'll wake up from this nightmare. Wake up to the smell of coffee, and see a smiling women hovering over me.

I know it won't happen though, I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I put down the haunting newspaper and made my way back to bed.

A/N And there's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I LOVE writing in first-person, I feel connected to the character…Anyways; review, favorite, alert, and mostly ENJOY.


End file.
